Forever and a Day
by peppymint
Summary: Two lovers, separated by the machinations of an evil man, and their struggle to find each other again. Inuyasha crossover pairing: Kagome/Kurama
1. The Fuedal Era

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Yep, behold my very own Kurama/Kagome fic. The idea is a bit clichéd I admit, but it is so hard to find one I truly like. I finally just gave in and decided to do one myself. Plus it was a good experience writing a fairly easy crossover. Took what I liked, vetoed what I didn't and voila, instant story. Warning, this story has massive time skips. I did have to cover five hundred years. I think it turned out pretty good though. Hope you do too._

**Part One **

_Scene One_

Mmmm, Kagome snuggled deeper into the other's warmth. It was true her senses were not nearly as keen as those of her various youkai friends, but her nose did work. Kurama always smelled of roses and fresh earth. The priestess was twenty-five years old, though she looked younger. Outwardly, she hadn't aged a day since agreeing to become the yoko's mate.

A sigh of contentment escaped the young woman's throat, causing a pair of golden eyes to soften. Kurama clearly recalled the day he had met Kagome. He had been hurt, trapped in his fox form. He had snarled at her, even though she just wanted to help. Now that had been another shock, the very idea of a priestess going out of her way to help one of her natural enemies.

After he reluctantly accepted her assistance, Kagome had taken him to meet her companions. Now that had been an even bigger shock. A more mismatched group the kitsune had never met. The miko was a puzzle all right, and there was nothing a fox loved more than puzzles. Even after his partner had caught up to him, and he was healed, Kurama had chosen to stay.

Kuronue had laughed then, though he had refused to say why. The chimera had realized what was happening long before the pair in question. When his partner had suggested they take a short break from their exploits in demon world the dark haired youkai hadn't uttered a peep of protest.

"All right lovebirds," a familiar voice interrupted the pair's repose. "Up and at em."

Blue eyes cracked open to glare at her friend. It was too early for this. "Go away Inuyasha."

The hanyou hadn't exactly been thrilled by Kagome's relationship with the kitsune, but he had come around. Kurama treated her well, and he knew things would have never worked out between the two of them. Even without taking the matter of Kikiyo into account, there was still the fact that Inuyasha was still a teenager. He wasn't near ready to take a mate, where as Kagome was all woman. It still stung a little, but Kouga's reaction had made it all worth it.

Kurama had made his feelings quite clear to the wolf prince. As Inuyasha understood it, the pair's conversation had involved something called a death tree. What that was exactly, the half-breed wasn't quite sure. It sounded unpleasant though. Kouga had looked quite pale when he left to return to his pack.

A low chuckle escaped from the chest Kagome was using as a pillow. Gracefully, the kitsune helped his mate to her feet, stealing a quick kiss before releasing her. "There is no help for it my jewel," he stated amused. "The sun has began its journey and so must we."

If Kurama had known what was to happen that day, he never would have released her.

_Scene Two_

"Kuronue! Look out!" The warning arrived just in the nick of time. The chimera twisted, narrowly avoiding being skewered on one of Naraku's poisonous tentacles. That would have been bad, even for one of his constitution.

The psuedo-hanyou had finally decided to get rid of the constant thorns in his side once and for all. Unfortunately for Naraku, his plans were disrupted, not only by the arrival of the Northern Wolves, but also by Sesshoumaru. Needless to say, from his perspective, things were not going well.

A pair of crimson eyes narrowed in malevolence. Naraku was no fool. This time there would be no escape for him. He was going to die. But that did not mean he would be deprived of his victory. After all, he still had the jewel. The vile hanyou knew just what he would use it for too.

"I wish," Naraku said deliberately. "That Kagome would return to her own time, never to return." That would hurt them more than anything else he could do. The hanyou smiled at the looks of horror that crossed the group's faces, and the shikon began to pulse.

As the tainted gem started to do its work, Kagome's body began to fade out. "No!" the priestess shouted in denial. She fought against the jewel's pull with every ounce of strength in her body. She didn't want to leave.

A wave of purifying energy lashed out towards Naraku, causing him to drop the Jewel of Four Souls from his stinging hands. But no matter what Kagome did, it wasn't enough. The young woman couldn't stop what had already begun.

Kurama lunged for his mate's outstretched hand. His efforts were no more successful than Kagome's. His fingers passed right through hers. "I'll wait for you," the kitsune shouted desperately. "I'll wait forever!"

His mate tried to smile, silver tears running down her cheeks. "Love you," Kagome managed to choke out. Then she was gone. Kurama's howl of anguish echoed across the countryside.

A sinister chuckle broke the group out of their grief-induced stupor. Naraku was laughing. Naraku was laughing! Inuyasha's eyes went flat and hard, his blade transforming into its ultimate form. He didn't get a chance to use it.

Golden eyes bled red as Kurama went for the half-breed. His death tree loomed above him for one moment before coming down on the one who had deprived him of his mate. Naraku screamed, the acid eating into his body, causing him incredible pain. A minute later it was over. The kitsune's only regret was that the vile man's death had been too fast. Rage spent, the fox fell to his knees.

_More like scene 2.5 than 3_

Blankly, Kurama stared at the now purified Shikon no Tama. His mate's last defiance had accomplished something. The kitsune made no move to pick up the small orb. He had never desired the jewel. He was smarter than that.

As the yoko had once told Kagome, the only thing the Jewel of Four Souls brought to those who tried to wield its power were blood and death. There were far better ways to gain strength. One's that would not get you killed.

"Kagome," he whispered his mate's name brokenly. He didn't even notice when Kuronue knelt by his side, pulling his friend into a hug. Soon enough the others joined them. All except Sesshoumaru, who stood a respectful distance away.

"It will be all right," the chimera tried to console him. "Five hundred years isn't such a long time."

A sob escaped Sango's throat at that. Maybe not for a demon, or even a half-breed, but she would never see her honorary sister again. Miroku held her as she cried, though in truth his eyes were also suspiciously glassy.

For a few minutes the group just sat there. Then Sesshoumaru spoke. "There is still the matter of the jewel." In the demon lord's opinion, that accursed stone was far too dangerous to be left lying around. Something would have to be done, and soon.

Carefully, Kurama reached out to pick up the small orb, wrapping it in a square of silk. "I'll take it," he announced.

"Are you certain."

The kitsune nodded. You didn't become a thief as good as he was by not knowing how to hide things, and how to prevent them from being stolen. Slowly, with only a fraction of his usual grace, the haggard figure got to his feet.

"No!" Shippou latched onto the older kitsune. "Please don't leave me." He had already lost his Mother. He didn't want to lose Kurama too.

"Shippou." Kurama gently unattached the kit from his leg, passing him over to Inuyasha. "I'll visit often, I promise." The Makai was no place for the young kitsune. It was better if he stayed with the others. He would understand eventually the elder knew. Without even a good-bye, the pair of demon thieves turned, disappearing into the forest. It was time to go.

_FaaDFaaDFaaD_

_Next chapter: Back to demon world_


	2. The Makai

_I do not own YYH or IY_

_Please don't sue_

**Part Two **

_Scene One_

People deal with grief in many different ways. Some just curl up in a ball and wait to die, while others retreat from reality using drugs and alcohol. Many people chose to rage against the unfairness of the world, changing more rapidly than they might have believed possible, becoming people their previous self wouldn't even recognize.

Then there are those who wrap themselves in a shield of apathy, who simply stop caring. Still others throw themselves into their work, anything to distract themselves, to try to forget what they have lost. Kurama belonged to this last category.

If the denizens of Demon World had not noticed the kitsune's self imposed seven-year absence, they certainly felt his return. Kurama had always been a good thief. Now though, he was quite simply infamous. No treasure was beyond his reach once he had laid claim to it. No lock could stop him, no guard, no key. The fox bypassed them all with ease.

The whispers had started small, but they had grown. As had Kurama's reputation. Young demonesses, and a few demons, blushed as they spoke of his beauty, his cunning, of the strength that was hidden in his deceptively slender frame. Songs and stories about the exploits of Yoko Kurama were told around the night fires. He had become a legend. The King of Thieves; that was what they called him.

The old Kurama would have been flattered and pleased by all the attention. The new one couldn't care less. Gold, jewels, fame, fortune, what did it matter if there was no one to share it with? The one thing the thief truly desired was still far beyond his reach.

Just about the only thing that distracted the fox from his thievery were his roses, or rather Kagome's Roses. He had been carefully shaping the plants since the day of his mate's disappearance. Painstakingly sorting through the individual blossoms in search of new variation that could be shaped and improved.

A pensive frown crossed the kitsune's handsome features as Kurama scrutinized the rose in his hand, examining it from all angles. It was his latest effort. "The color is off," he commented.

Kuronue rolled his eyes. "It is gorgeous Kurama," he wasn't lying. The flower was beautiful. His partner probably could have made a small fortune off them if he had wanted, but they were not for sale.

The stem and leaves shone a dark forest green, and they had no thorns. That was one of the first things Kurama had bred out of the strain. As for the petals, they were a dark blue color that put many sapphires to shame, the exact shade of Kagome's eyes.

"The color is still off," the kitsune insisted.

Kuronue huffed but did not otherwise respond. Let his partner play with the flower if it suited him. The chimera still thought the color was perfect. It had been so for almost twenty years.

_Note: Have discovered Kagome's eyes are brown in the cartoon version, _

_but I am leaving them blue because I think the idea of Kurama making_

_the roses for her is terribly romantic. It just wouldn't be the same if they were brown._

_Scene Two_

Kurama walked through an unfamiliar forest, entranced by the sound of joyful laughter. A young woman twirled gracefully in the middle of a small meadow, her long hair cascading around her in shimmering waves. The sun lit up highlights in the raven black locks. The kitsune's breath caught in his throat as she turned.

It was Kagome. Blue eyes filled with love and she held out one hand to her mate, a warm smile spreading across her soft lips. "Come dance with me Kurama."

There were no words between them. There didn't need to be. The kitsune closed his eyes, breathing in deeply his mate's unique scent. For the first time in a long time, he was at peace.

Still, the thief couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was wrong. A tentacle exploded from the ground with frightening speed, tearing his mate from his arms. "Kurama!" she screamed in terror.

A pair of golden eyes snapped open. "Kagome!" Shakily, the kitsune ran a hand through his long silver hair trying to get his breathing back under control. A dream, he realized. It was only a dream. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to call it a memory. It had now been two hundred fifty years exactly since his mate had been taken from him.

Not for the first time, Kurama cursed Naraku's name. He was almost tempted to find some way to resurrect the vile half-breed, just so he could kill him again. As it was, he hoped the other was rotting in hell.

Or maybe Lord Enma had cast his soul into the void. That thought cheered the fox immensely. Some people didn't deserve a second life. He doubted Naraku had even deserved his first.

A single tear ran down Kurama's cheek as he closed his eyes. Funny, he would have thought that time would dull the ache, but it hadn't. If anything, it hurt worse. "I will find you again my love," he whispered. "I swear it." He was halfway there already.

_Scene Three_

The pair of thieves smirked at each other as they admired their latest prize. It was a mirror. Not all that remarkable compared to some of the things they had stolen. In all honesty, their main interest in the piece had come from the rumors that it couldn't be stolen. Kurama couldn't let that slide, nor could Kuronue.

So they had gone. The security had been tough, nothing the two couldn't handle though. As one, the pair turned and ran. Already they could hear the sound of pursuit. It hadn't taken the demons long to discover their prize was gone.

Kurama and Kuronue's passage was swift and silent. Not so much as a blade of grass stirred in the pair's wake. They were almost away when disaster struck. The chain around the chimera's neck snapped, sending his ruby pendant tumbling to the ground.

The darkly clad figure noticed almost immediately. Kuronue's hand flew to his throat and he spun, eyes desperately searching the ground for the item. He ran back the way they had come.

Kurama stopped as well, spinning around to look after his partner in shock. "Kuronue what are you doing?" This was an unacceptable risk. "Leave it!" he demanded.

"I can't," the chimera called back. "I need it."

Golden eyes went wide with horror as his partner knelt to pick up the pendant. For all his power, the kitsune wasn't fast enough to prevent what happened next.

The trap sprung. The sharpened bamboo spears piercing the chimera's body. Blood gushed freely, shooting from the hollow reeds to form a macabre fountain. The trap had done its deadly work.

"Kuronue!" the kitsune shouted his denial. He started towards the other. He had to go back. He had to save him.

"No," his partner stopped him. "It's to late for me. Run Kurama, save yourself." Kuronue knew the wound was mortal. There was nothing the other could do.

"But," the kitsune tried to protest.

"Go!"

So Kurama went, hating himself more with every step. The thief didn't recall much of the next week. Only that he had somehow made it to Shippou's home, the younger kitsune realizing what must have happened in an instant.

He must have called the others as well, because when Kurama awakened after his collapse, both Inuyasha and Kouga were there. No doubt to stop him from doing anything foolish.

Awareness had returned with a vengeance. Kuronue was gone, and he wasn't coming back. His heart felt like it was ripping in two. "It will get better," Shippou tried to comfort the elder kitsune. "Each day you will go on, and each day it will hurt a little bit less."

Kurama didn't believe him. It hadn't for Kagome. "Golden eyes met green and locked. "I'd rather feel nothing at all." He had lost too much, first his mate, and now his best friend. That was the day Yoko Kurama began to build a wall of ice around his heart.

_FaadFaaDFaaD_

_Another chapter typed_

_Please review_

_Starting to think you guys don't like it_


	3. The Human Realm

_I do not own yyh or Inuyasha_

_Sorry for the wait_

_Technology sucks_

**Part Three **

_Scene One_

A string of curses shot through Kurama's mind as he fled. It was an impressive and inventive list, encompassing a wide variety of both human and demonic languages. Unsurprising really, the fox had been around for quite a while.

How could he have been so stupid?! One of the many reasons Kurama was such a successful thief was that he planned for every contingency long before the actual heist. It helped to avoid unpleasant surprises later on. This time though, he hadn't.

Just a simple job, the kitsune thought disgustedly to himself. What could possibly go wrong? The answer to that question was Murphy's Law, anything and everything. He really should have known better.

It was just as well his partner was no longer around, Kurama reflected to himself. Kuronue would have killed him for being so careless. He paused to rethink that. Okay, so the chimera would have only made him wish he was dead.

Now all the spirit fox could do was run. As much as he missed his partner, he wasn't quite ready for a reunion just yet, and Kurama didn't fancy his chances in a straight out battle with the hunter. The situation wasn't exactly in his favor at the moment.

If he could only make it into the forest, Kurama thought a bit desperately. No one would dare follow him there. Plants were the kitsune's domain, and everyone knew it. Following him into such a place was tantamount to suicide. Here on the plains though, the thief felt uncomfortably exposed.

A cry of pain escaped the fox's throat as a ball of burning hot energy slammed into his side. The wound was mortal, Kurama knew that immediately. That didn't mean he was going to accept it though. So close, he was so close. Just a bit more than a score of years and he could find his mate again.

There was a chance, the thief knew. A story he had heard many years ago, when he was barely more than a kit himself. It was a long shot, and Kurama wasn't even sure if it would work. He had to try though. The silver fox gathered every bit of power he could, fleeing to the human realm.

Unseen, the kitsune's spiritual form moved among the masses, searching for a suitable host in which to regain his strength. He didn't have much time. Kurama had found several pregnant women, but they were all well past their first trimester. Taking over any of their children would require killing the young human soul residing within. How could he ever face Kagome again with an infant's blood on his hands?

Kurama was about to give up hope when he saw her. The young woman hadn't even started to show yet. More importantly, he could feel the baby's unstable life force. She was on the verge of miscarrying. In short, she was perfect.

The fox quickly merged with the unsouled fetus, using the last of his strength to fix the flaws that insured this child would not have lived. Then, Kurama settled down and went to sleep. He was not looking forward to the next ten years. Still, he was alive, and for now, that was all that mattered.

_Scene Two_

The seemingly young boy stared at the television screen entranced. It was a recording of the first moon landing. Finally, he had a set date. Five hundred years was such an imprecise number, especially in an age where people kept track of time with the passing of seasons.

Kurama had laughed when his mate first told him that man would one day walk on the moon. To him it had seemed a ridiculous notion. He wasn't laughing now. That long ago conversation had been a blessing in disguise.

Let's see, the fox thought furiously. Armstrong had first stepped on the moon in 1969, fifteen years before Kagome had been born. He did some quick mental calculations. With a start, Kurama realized his mate was now two years old.

It was incredibly tempting to seek her out now, but Kurama knew he couldn't. The risk of changing the timeline was far too great. Twenty-three years, then he could hold her in his arms again.

Plus, the kitsune could just imagine Inuyasha's reaction to some strange demon hanging around once Kagome started traveling through the well. Even five hundred years ago, the half-breed's strength had been nothing to scoff at. Kurama had never been on the receiving end of a Wind Scar, though there had been a couple close calls when he had first started courting the raven-haired young woman, and he never wanted to be either.

Meanwhile, Shiori watched the scene with a small smile on her face. The young woman was not blind to the fact that her son was not normal. Shuuichi was intelligent; there was no doubt of that. But he was so distant. He didn't play with the other children; he didn't act like other children.

To the young woman, this new interest was a positive sign. She made a mental note to go buy some star charts to hang in his room. Maybe he would like that. Shiori kneeled next to her son, wrapping his small form in a loose hug. "Do you want to be an astronaut when you grow up Shuuichi?"

The smile fell from her face as the redhead turned to face her. Those beautiful green eyes were frozen over. "No," the boy said coldly. "I don't."

Stung, Shiori retreated. She couldn't understand what she was doing wrong. Why did Shuuichi act this way?

_Scene Three_

A pair of intelligent green eyes scanned the area before the reborn kitsune nodded in satisfaction. Good, she wasn't here. Really, was it too much to ask for that stupid woman to leave him in peace, even for one moment? It didn't matter what Kurama did. He couldn't get away from her.

I am not a child, the thief snarled to himself. I do not need her help. He was Yoko Kurama, the King of Thieves. He didn't need anyone's help. Maybe if he could convince his so-called Mother of this, then she would leave him be.

Just five years more, Kurama reminded himself. Then his powers would be recovered and he could leave this place. The fox didn't spare a thought to consider Shiori's feelings. To him, she was merely a means to an end.

The redhead had almost reached his goal when something inconceivable, to him at least, happened. He slipped. His small form knocked into and over a stack of half dried dishes, sending them falling around his vulnerable body.

Emerald eyes clenched shut. There was nothing he could do to save himself. This was going to hurt, Kurama knew. He never hit the ground.

"Shuuichi?" a frantic voice asked. "Shuuichi are you all right?" Shiori had caught her son, heedless of the danger to herself.

Kurama stared at the blood that ran down the woman's arms in disbelief. She didn't even seem to realize she was hurt. "Kaasan?" the word slipped out almost unnoticed. A real child would not have known how serious the injuries were. He did, he knew it could have been him. The kitsune didn't understand. Why had she interfered?

"Thank god," Shiori whispered. "Thank god you're alright." She pulled the small boy close to her chest, sobbing with relief. She had almost lost him.

It was at that moment that a small crack appeared in the ice with which Kurama had encased his heart. Perhaps five years wasn't such a long time after all.

_FaaDFaaDFaaD_

_Important Note: _

_I know some people subscribe to the two souls in one body theory but I am not one of them. Kurama is Kurama, not Yoko and Shuuichi. He just changes his behavior based on the situation. It is called face management. Look it up._


	4. The Reiki Tantei

_I do not own yyh or Inuyasha_

_If you haven't watched yyh you will probably be confused_

_This chapter covers the major series arcs_

**Part Four**

_Scene One_

It was a great risk to use the Forlorn Hope, for any reason. Not only because of the danger of the artifact, but because acquiring it meant bringing himself to the attention of Spirit World. Still, Kurama felt he did not have a choice. There was no other way to save the human woman he had slowly come to accept as part of his family. The kitsune had looked.

Kurama had not been overly concerned when his Mother first feel ill. However, as time on, Shiori's condition had only worsened. The human doctors could find nothing. Searching the realms of the Makai had yielded no results either. It was infuriating. All his knowledge, all his power, and yet he was being beaten by a simple disease.

Then Hiei had approached him. It had not taken the thief long to see the possible benefits of the others plan. Kurama could deal with Spirit World. He had done so for centuries, and as for the Forlorn Hope's price . . .

In his long life Kurama had learned many things. Some of which were fairly useless, such as the fact that orange juice and toothpaste do not go well together. Others were more important. One of which was that the rule that could not be broken, could always be bent.

The kitsune in human form had wished for Shiori's happiness, not her health. That was the key point. She could hardly be happy if her son was dead. Kurama was gambling on the fact the mirror would restore his life as part of the wish.

Somewhat thankfully, it hadn't come to that. The thief had to admit he had been shocked when the spirit detective had intervened on his behalf. It was not a feeling he was accustomed to. He wondered if Yusuke had any idea how lucky he was that they had both survived the experience.

Of course, now Kurama had another problem. He was in the other's debt. That was not something he enjoyed. After a moment though, a slow smirk spread across the fox's features. Perhaps he could turn this situation to his advantage.

Smoothly, the redhead rose to his feet, the plan coming together in his mind. Tracking Yusuke across the city would be a delicate task, but one Kurama was more than equal to. Timing would be everything. If he played his cards right, things could work out quite well for everyone involved. Including one small hi-koorime, whom he called friend.

_Scene Two_

A slender figure lay on the rock, the heat from the sun warming his face. He looked perfectly relaxed. He wasn't. When Kurama had agreed to assist the Reiki Tantei in exchange for his freedom, he hadn't expected it to be easy.

However, Yusuke's growth had exceeded everyone's expectations, including his own. The teen had become too powerful, too fast, and he had attracted the wrong type of attention. Which was how the team had ended up here, at the Dark Tournament.

The kitsune had been to more than one of the competitions in the past, but never as a participant, always an observer. He knew full well how dangerous the fights would be. Still, Kurama had not doubted that he, at least, would leave the island alive. Not until recently.

Karasu. A convulsive shudder ran up the thief's spine as the remembered his encounter with the darkly clad figure. He could still remember the touch of the other's cool fingers against his vulnerable neck. Kurama knew how easily that moment could have been his last.

Then there was the matter of the raven's power. One big boom and it was all over. Karasu had blown some of his former opponents to smithereens with merely a touch. The problem was, even after the close observation of several fights, Kurama still had no idea how the other's abilities worked. Which meant he had little chance of avoiding the same fate as the others who had faced this member of Team Toguro.

A pair of emerald green eyes slid opened, straying to the jar that sat at his side. It had been a gift from Suzuki, capable of transforming him into his true form. The burst of power he received from the shedding of his human guise would give him a better chance in his fight against Karasu at least.

It could be dangerous. Kurama wasn't entirely certain what the effects of the raw juice would be. He would have to do some experimentation. Either way, he didn't have a choice. Not if he wanted to live.

Pushing his doubts to the back of his mind, Kurama swallowed a dose of the potion. It did not take affect immediately. However, soon enough the thief felt an odd sensation overtake his body. A moment later, a silver kitsune stood where the seemingly human teenager had been. Yoko Kurama had once again returned.

_Scene Three_

The Makai was at peace. Peace. Not only with itself, but the Spirit and Human Realms as well. If Kurama had not been there to witness the events with his own two eyes, he wouldn't have believed it.

A rueful grin spread across the fox's face as he thought of the one who had made this all possible. Yusuke Urameshi, punk, loudmouth, demon, and hadn't that been a shock. Not to mention all around chaos magnet. He hadn't thought it was possible for one person to attract so much trouble.

Only Yusuke would have taken a concept like democracy and twisted it into casting votes with fists in order to prevent a war. Then again, only in the Demon Realm would it have worked. Youkai valued strength and intelligence over all other traits, and it took both to develop power.

Still, Kurama knew they had been lucky. Enki would make a good king. If the wrong person had won, the world would have been screwed. Of course by the time the next tournament came around who knew what would have happened. The kitsune wasn't worried though. In his mind, the only major contenders for the crown, who might cause problems, were the two former lords.

Although, Kurama considered, that seemed less and less likely as time went on. Mukuro was clearly falling in love. At least, it was clear to him. As for Yomi, fatherhood had been good for his former, and perhaps current, friend. The ex-lord might regret his little project though once Shura hit his teens.

Idly the kitsune stretched. No matter. He was safe, his friends were safe, and his human family was safe, as was his extended demon one. He made a mental note to visit Shippou in the near future. It had been a while. The entire human realm was safe, which meant Kagome was as well. To Kurama, that was all that mattered.

_FaaDFaaDFaaD_

_Another chapter down_

_Please R&R_


	5. Waiting for Her

_I own nothing and no one_

**Part Five**

_Scene One_

"Hey K-Shuiichi," Yusuke caught himself as he waved at his friend. "Come sit down." The sight of the ex-punk working at a noodle shop had thrown many of the city's residents, but people had gotten used to it. He and Keiko had been living in happily wedded bliss ever since his return form Demon Realm.

Unfortunately, the former spirit detective seemed determined that all his other friends should share the joys of being in love, including Kurama. Hiei was the lucky one, the kitsune reflected. When the hi-koorime had learned of Yusuke's plans he had bid everyone a hasty good-bye before hightailing it back to the Makai.

Inwardly sighing, Kurama moved to take a seat, noticing the young woman who stood nearby. As annoying as he found Yusuke's matchmaking attempts, it wouldn't kill him. He could easily rebuff the girl's advances, he had had more than enough practice, and it had been a while since he had gotten the opportunity to speak to his friend.

"This is Keiko's friend Yume," Yusuke introduced. "Have you met her?"

A pair of green eyes scanned the young woman. The kitsune admitted she was quite attractive. But, she wasn't Kagome. Kurama summoned up a polite smile. "Pleased to meet you," he greeted.

It wasn't long before Yume left. Yusuke stared after her retreating form baffled. "I don't get it," he said at last. "What was wrong with this one?"

"I could never be in a relationship with someone ignorant of my true nature."

The dark haired young man's face lit up. "No problem man, I am sure there are tons of hot demonesses just dying to go . . ."

"No!" Kurama snapped. He took a deep breath, pulling himself together. He couldn't believe he had lost it like that. "I thank you for your efforts on my behalf Yusuke," he stated calmly. "But I am not interested."

Yusuke paused. No one had ever accused him of being the most perceptive man on earth. Still, at that moment a realization dawned in his dark eyes. "It really bothers you," he said slowly. "Doesn't it?"

Kurama started to deny it, then paused. Perhaps in this case honesty was the best policy. "Yes," he admitted. "It does."

The ex-reiki tantei nodded. "Then I'll stop," and that was that.

_Scene Two_

"Would you like some more tea Mother?" the redhead asked.

Shiori nodded, smiling as her son poured before settling back to enjoy his own cup. All of her friends exclaimed how lucky she was. Shuiichi was such a caring and attentive child. He visited at least once a week and he never made her feel like it was an unwanted duty.

The difficult days of Shuiichi's early childhood were long behind them both. Shiori knew her son cared for her, even if he did still keep secrets. Even as a small boy the redhead had possessed a tendency to disappear for a time. When he had been ten he had vanished for almost two days before he reappeared, calmly announcing he had gone to visit Inari's Shrine.

These incidences had only gotten longer and more frequent as he had aged. Her son could sometimes vanish for weeks at a time. Though he had gotten better at warning her about it. Shiori didn't let it worry her anymore. Shuiichi always came back.

There was only one thing that was bothering the older woman. She paused, cup halfway to her lips as she considered the matter. If her son wasn't going to breach the subject than she would. Firmly, Shiori set down her teacup. "Shuiichi," she started. "You know I will love you no matter what."

A pair of green eyes grew puzzled. What had brought this on? He wondered. His Mother couldn't have possibly discovered his demonic origins. Kurama took another sip of tea in an attempt to stall.

"There is no easy way to say this," his Mother continued. "So I will just ask. Shuiichi, are you gay?"

For once, the kitsune's unshakable demeanor left him and he spat the tea all over the front of his clothes. "What?!" he choked.

"Well," Shiori drew out the word. "I never see you with any girls and there is that young man who is always hanging around. The one with the spiky hair."

Kurama almost laughed. "Hiei is just a friend." He hesitated. Should he tell her? "To be honest Mother," the redhead admitted. "There is someone."

Her eyes brightened. "Who?" It was the dream of every older woman to have grandchildren to spoil, and Shiori was no different.

"Her name is Kagome. We were separated against are wills some years ago."

Shoiri's heart ached for her son. It was clear to her that he had made up his mind, this girl or no one. "I hope you find each other again," she said softly.

The kitsune smiled. "Don't worry," he stated confidently. "We will."

_Scene Three_

Yomi watched as yet another demoness tried to snare the kitsune's heart. Well, technically he couldn't actually see anything. The demon had lost his vision almost a thousand years before. That didn't mean he couldn't track what was happening around him just as well as someone who had all their senses intact, perhaps even better in some ways.

His former teammate seemed oblivious to the attention being showered on him. However, Yomi knew he was anything but. A faint frown passed over the demon's face. The kitsune had never been overly promiscuous, but in the years since they had renewed their acquaintance his old friend hadn't so much as glanced at another.

It was puzzling. It certainly wasn't due to lack of interest on the parts of others. Kurama was intelligent, powerful, and from what Yomi had heard, the kitsune had lost none of his beauty. His human form was said to be especially exotic.

Then it happened. The forward young woman brushed her hand against a certain spot on the fox's neck. For another demon, it would not have been such a big deal. But for a kitsune . . .

Emerald eyes bled gold as he turned on her, a snarl on his lips. "Do not touch me," the words dripped ice. She backed off quickly. Kurama knew he had scared the demoness. Quick frankly though, he didn't give a damn.

Yomi approached the other on silent feet. "I understand now," he said softly. "You are already mated." That would certainly explain Kurama's lack of interest.

The kitsune said nothing. There was no use in denying it. Yomi wouldn't believe him if he did.

"I have to wonder where she is."

"Centuries ago," the kitsune replied equally quietly. "Myself and a group of others fought a powerful enemy. He knew the best way to hurt us was to send my mate to where I could not follow." Kurama felt a familiar surge of rage but suppressed it with the ease of long practice.

One aristocratic brow rose at that. What could possibly keep the King of Thieves away from something he valued so much?

"He sent her through time," Kurama answered the unspoken question.

The second brow shot up to join the first before Yomi's face morphed back into an impassive mask. Through time? Now that was an interesting trick. "My condolences."

"Thank you," Kurama turned to face the other. "But they are unnecessary. I know when she will reappear, and approximately where." Green eyes grew distant, not that Yomi could see it. "It won't be long now."

The demon lord nodded. "When you find her," he suggested. "You should come to visit." Yomi smiled. "I am curious to meet this woman, who captured the heart of Yoko Kurama."

_FaaDFaaDFaaD_

_Sorry for the wait, the end of the term is always so hectic_

_On another note, if you want a say in my next story_

_Stop by my profile and vote for your favorite plunnie_


	6. Reunion

_I own no one and nothing_

_Sorry about the wait. Finals are next week and I am super busy._

_On the bright side, Kagome has finally arrived._

_Pauses so you can all cheer._

_So anyway, on with the story_

**Part Six**

_Scene One_

Kagome rematerialized at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well. The young woman didn't hesitate for a moment before committing her next action. Climbing up a couple rungs of the ladder, which her family had installed for her safety, the priestess turned, and jumped. She jumped again, and again. Only to gain the same result, absolutely nothing.

"No!!!" Kagome cried as she beat her fists against the ground so hard they bruised. "Let me back! I want to go back!" Whatever mysterious powers the well possessed seemed unmoved. The young woman was back in the future, this time for good.

Great wracking sobs shook her chest and tears streamed from her beautiful blue eyes. Kurama, her mate's face appeared in her mind's eye. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilaila, Kouga, his pack, Rin, even Sesshoumaru, would she ever see any of them again? Oh God, Shippou, her kit. What would become of him?

"Kagome?" a concerned voice called from the top of the well. "Kagome are you there?"

"Mama," the young woman whispered. Almost before she realized it Kagome was in the older woman's arms. Brokenly, in bits and pieces, the whole story came out.

"Hush now," her Mother comforted her. "Didn't you say kitsune mate for life?"

A distressed expression crossed the priestess' face. "But it has been five hundred years," she cried. "What if he's dead? What if . . ." A thousand scenarios rushed through her head.

The older woman placed a single finger over her daughter's lips. "Don't think with your head," she advised her. "Feel with your heart."

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself. Then she reached out, not just with her heart, but with her very soul. Desperately, the priestess felt for the spiritual bonds that connected her to her mate.

After a moment, a pair of blue eyes flew open. "He's alive," Kagome stated in wonder. "Kurama's alive." Once again tears ran down her cheeks, but this time they were ones of joy.

The older woman just smiled. "Then he will find you again."

_Scene Two_

A low growl of frustration almost escaped Kurama's lips as he looked out over the busy mall from his place on the second floor. It was finally time. Now if only he could find her. The search was not going well. The kitsune was starting to regret his decision to maintain his distance.

Where once had lay a small collection of huts sprawled a booming metropolis. Things had changed so much. Landmarks had vanished, swept away by the sands of time. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Not that the difficulty of his search would stop Kurama. He would visit every shrine in the whole of Japan if that were what it took. The kitsune sighed, closing his eyes. Bits of random conversation reached his sensitive ears.

"Really Kagome you should come. You've been so depressed lately."

"I told you Eri. I'm fine."

A pair of emerald eyes snapped open, his weariness vanishing an instant. He knew that voice. His gaze searched the crowd, finally landing on a familiar figure. It was her. "Kagome," the kitsune whispered. "Kagome!" His cry echoed through the building, causing the young woman in question to look up.

The redhead launched himself over the railing without a second thought. A human would have undoubtedly broken their neck. Fortunately, Kurama wasn't human. Instead the jump merely looked as impressive as hell.

One hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Kurama," the single breathed word almost qualified as a prayer. Kagome recognized him immediately. No matter what he looked like, Kurama's soul was still the same.

A single blue rose sprouted from his fingers with a thought, the plant master offering it to his mate. "For you my jewel. It has been to long," the words were spoken with a soft intensity.

Kagome smiled before reaching out to take the flower. "Longer for you than me I expect." She couldn't even imagine what the other had been through. Just the few weeks she had endured had been torture. Then the young woman was in her mate's passionate embrace, lips locked against his in a soul-searing kiss.

And what a kiss it was, it smoked. It smoldered. If an artist had tried to capture it, their paper would have gone up in flames. The mall's other occupants looked on in envy. Kagome and Kurama didn't even notice. The pair was too caught up in each other.

_FaaDFaaDFaaD_

_Next chapter: Meet the family_


	7. Meet the Family

_I own nothing and no one_

_Will be so glad when I am back at college and don't have to share _

_a computer with five other people_

**Part Seven**

_Scene One_

Kagome groaned as the sunlight hit her sensitive eyes. She turned, burying her face in Kurama's chest. "I don't wanna get up," she murmured.

The kitsune didn't blame her in the least. He too was in no hurry to greet the day. At that moment, Kurama could have happily stayed in bed forever, at least, as long as his mate was in it.

Blurrily, the young woman's blue eyes peeked open to be confronted with a mass of red hair. "How did that happen anyway?" she asked.

"I presume you are referring to the fact that I appear human."

"You presume correctly," Kagome playfully mocked the other's overly formal tones.

Kurama sighed. "It's a long story." By the time he had finished, his mate was clinging to him. Not that he objected of course.

So close, she had almost lost him, and she wouldn't even have known what happened. Kagome managed to summon up a wane smile. "And what did Kuronue think of the great Yoko Kurama getting himself into such a fix?"

Grief flashed in those emerald orbs. The kitsune didn't need to say anything. His expression said it all.

"Oh Kurama, I'm so sorry." Kagome had genuinely liked the dark-haired chimera. "The others?" To be truthful, the priestess wasn't certain she wanted to know. She was half afraid of the answer.

"Miroku and Sango lived full lives," the fox said softly, starting with the mortal members of his mate's adoptive family. "They named their first born after you, and Kohaku somehow managed to convince Sesshoumaru-sama to let him have Rin's hand in marriage."

Kagome smiled at that. She wished she could have been there.

"Your former suitor Kouga got himself caught by some northern princess," Kurama continued. "I forget how many pups they have now." The pair had been busy. The wolf pack was thriving.

Northern princess huh? The priestess bet it was Ayame. Good for her.

"Inuyasha is not mated, though his brother is. They haven't tried to kill each other in nearly two-hundred years." That was an impressive record, for them at least.

"And Shippou?" his mate questioned him hopefully.

"He has grown into a fine young man. In fact," Kurama commented thoughtfully. "I believe he is courting a thunder demoness."

A jolt of pure happiness ran through the young woman. They were alive. She couldn't wait to see them again. Kagome let out the deep breath she had been holding.

Kurama took her hand. "There is one thing," he admitted.

"Oh?"

The kitsune looked apologetic. "I don't have a ring right this second, but will you marry me?" Kurama couldn't believe he had forgotten, but there had been other things on his mind. It was a formality really, but the redhead wanted everyone to know his mate was off-limits.

Coyly, Kagome fluttered her eyelashes. "But sir," she protested. "We barely know each other."

Kurama laughed. "So yes or no?"

She smacked Kurama lightly on the shoulder. "Yes of course. Though you do realize," the priestess said. "This means you have to meet my family."

"And you can meet mine. Mother will be thrilled." They were both startled when the door burst open. Truthfully, the pair just hadn't been paying that much attention.

"Yo sis," Souta started before his voice trailed off, his eyes bugging out in shock. The high schooler stared open-mouthed for a moment before bolting. "Mom," he shouted. "There's a guy in Kagome's bed."

A groan escaped the kitsune's lips as he searched around for his clothes. Throwing them on hastily, he moved to assist his mate. So much for making a good first impression.

_Scene Two_

"Are you certain you don't need any help Shuiichi?" his Mother asked, poking her head into the kitchen.

Kurama smiled. "I am fine Kaasan," he assured her. "Now go sit back down. Dinner will be ready in a moment." The kitsune added the finishing touches to the meal. Carefully picking up the pot, he carried it into the room that held his human family, setting it on the table.

His stepfather's eyes widened. That was a lot of food. Still, he inhaled deeply. It smelled delicious.

"Could you set the table little brother?" Kurama asked. The other grumbled a bit, but did what he was told. Shuiichi had been a bit touchy of late. The kitsune wasn't concerned. It was a teenager thing; the younger would grow out of it.

On cue, the doorbell rang. Kurama hastily excused himself. "I'll get it," he told the others. Silently he glided through the house, his haste not affecting his composure in the least. The kitsune opened the door, his eyes softening as he beheld the figure standing on the steps. He would never tire of looking at her.

"Hi," Kagome greeted softly. She knew her mate wanted this to be a surprise. The young woman toed off her shoes as she entered, handing her coat to Kurama, who placed it on a nearby hook. Somewhat anxiously she tugged on the hem of her new skirt, turning to face the redhead.

"Are you sure I look all right?" The priestess bit her lower lip worriedly. She knew how much her mate cared for the human woman who had raised him in this life. She wanted Shoiri to like her.

Kurama couldn't resist. He leaned in to steal a quick kiss. "You're the fairest in the land," he assured her. "Besides," the kitsune teased. "At least you don't have to worry about any member of my family throwing wet sutra at you."

Kagome's shoulders shook with mirth as she remembered the shell-shocked look on her mate's face when her grandfather had attacked him. One of the papers had hit him right between the eyes. The kitsune hadn't even thought to dodge. "You can't say you weren't warned."

The redhead blushed faintly. "I didn't think Inuyasha was serious," he admitted. The very idea of a powerless human throwing spells as a high level youkai, or hanyou, had struck him as ridiculous. Though the old man hadn't looked quite so harmless when he had casually inquired when the wedding was. Kurama had honestly felt threatened.

At least his meeting with Kagome's Mother had gone well, and speaking of mothers. He grabbed his mate's hand, gently tugging her in the direction of the living room. "Come on," Kurama whispered.

"Who was it Shuiichi?" Shoiri asked as the pair entered the room, looking up from her plate. The older woman's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the young woman standing at her son's side. He had never brought anyone home before. Not even his friends.

"This," the redhead said, proudly drawing his mate forward. "Is Kagome, my fiancée."

The younger Shuiichi froze, an egg roll halfway to his mouth. Say what now?! His brother was getting married. He hadn't even known the redhead was seeing anyone. It crossed his mind that the woman was hot before he shoved the thought down. Sister, he silently repeated to himself. She is my new sister.

Kagome bowed. "_Kon Ni chi Wa_," she greeted. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Oh," Shoiri rose to her feet, eyes suspiciously wet. She swept the younger woman into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family dear," she pulled out another chair. "You must tell me all about yourself."

Kurama almost sighed. Somehow he got the feeling he wouldn't be seeing much of his mate in the near future.

_Omake_

Yomi wasn't quite sure what he had expected. But whatever it was, this wasn't it. "A human?" he questioned.

The kitsune shrugged. It wasn't like he cared what everyone thought of his choice of mate and at least the other was not being openly disapproving, unlike some of the others. A group of demonesses had gathered around Kagome.

"You don't deserve Kurama-sama?" one hissed. The demoness reached out one clawed hand to grab the young woman's shoulder. Kagome's only response was to politely ask the other to release her.

The blind youkai looked faintly concerned. "Shouldn't you do something?" That group could rip the fragile girl apart.

Kurama took another sip of his drink. "Kagome can take care of herself," he answered unconcerned. "She'll be fine," though the same could not be said for the demoness he considered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then." There was a flash of white light followed by a large bang. The smell of burning flesh rent the air.

"A priestess?!" Yomi choked at the feeling of the familiar energy. He looked at his old friend with respect. "You never do anything by halves, do you?"

His emerald eyes glittered with untold secrets and the kitsune grinned. "Now where would the fun in that be?" he inquired.

_FaaDFaaDFaaD_

_I will try to get the next chapter up soon_

_Tommorow maybe_

_Depends on who else is around the house_


	8. Spreading the Word

_I won no one and nothing_

**Part Eight**

_Scene One_

Several members of the Shuiichi Minamino fan club sat gathered around a small table at a popular cafe. The group had gone all out, large milkshakes of various flavors sat in front of each of the young women. It was clear they were not celebrating. They all looked extremely depressed.

"It just isn't fair!" one burst out. "I tried everything and he has never even looked at me." It was true. She had changed her hair, her make-up, her clothes. She had even joined the botany club in an attempt to get the redhead's attention. Nothing. She turned to face the first. "Are you absolutely certain they are together?" the girl asked a bit desperately.

Moodily the brunette nodded. No one who had seen the kiss could have doubted that. "Minomino-san even called her his jewel."

A few seats away a certain carrot topped psychic's ears perked up. Now this was interesting.

"And that rose," the young woman continued. "I have never seen one with blue petals before."

Kuwabara totally abandoned his meal in favor of listening to the group's conversation. A blue rose huh? He was almost certain they were talking about Kurama. But, he hadn't thought the kitsune was dating anyone. Then again, his friend did value his privacy. It wouldn't be considered out of character for the thief to keep his silence.

Another member entered the conversation. "Is she pretty?" the young woman asked curiously. The others leaned closer, anxious to hear the answer. Just what was Shuiichi's type?

"I've seen better." The witness managed to hold onto her uncaring demeanor a moment before sagging. "But yes, she is pretty," the woman admitted. "Beautiful even."

"There, there." One of the others patted her on the back. "Maybe it is just a fling."

The first shook her head, absently stirring her milkshake. "I doubt it," she said. "A blind man could tell the two of them were in love." The young woman sniffed, trying hard not to cry.

Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore. Smoothly he rose from his seat and approached the other table. "Excuse me," the young man interrupted politely. "You are talking about Shuiichi Minamino right? Red hair, green eyes," he described the other.

As one the group nodded.

The psychic thanked them before continuing on his way. So Kurama was seeing someone was he? He grinned. Kuwabara couldn't wait to tell the others. They would flip.

_Scene Two_

Enma Jr., better known as Koenma, the prince of spirit world, was pacing in teenage form when the redhead entered the room. The young god looked up, catching the other's eyes. "Kurama," he greeted. "Perfect timing. There is something I need you to do for me."

A pair of green eyes looked amused. "Have you forgotten Koenma?" he asked. "I no longer work for you. Your Father fired us," and hadn't that been a lucky break. It had gotten him off the hook decades earlier than he had anticipated.

"You're rehired," the prince said immediately.

"I think not," Kurama answered. The kitsune had no intention of falling back under the Reiki's thumb. His record was clear. They had nothing on him now, and he intended to keep it that way.

"But Kurama," the other protested. "This is an emergency."

Another would have rolled his eyes at that moment. When wasn't it? The worlds hadn't ended yet.

A hand more accustomed to the rigors of paperwork than those of battle gestured towards the large stacks of reports lying haphazardly on his desk. "It's like a mass exodus. Some of the most powerful demons in existence are just up and leaving Makai!"

The god was truly starting to regret giving the order to lower the barrier. Koenma snatched up one sheet of paper, practically shoving it in the redhead's face. "Look at this," he demanded. "It's been decades since Sesshoumaru-sama last left his lands."

Kurama almost smiled. So the lord of the west was coming was he? Good, Kagome would be pleased. Truthfully, he was as well. The kitsune had great respect for the powerful demon.

"Should have known something was up," the prince muttered feverishly to himself. "It's been to quiet."

"Koenma," the redhead tried to get his friend's attention.

Koenma didn't seem to hear him. "Current tantei won't cut it," he continued. "Need someone stronger."

"Koenma," Kurama tried again.

"What am I going to do? Father will kill me!" The god rubbed his bottom in remembrance of some of his previous punishments.

"Koenma-sama!!!

"What?!" the prince jerked his head up.

The kitsune took a deep breath. It would do him no good to lose his temper. "I know what is happening," he said calmly.

"You do?" Koenma turned to fully face the redhead. "Then why didn't you say so at once?!"

This time Kurama did roll his eyes. Like the other had given him a chance to say anything. He offered the prince a small card.

Koenma took a moment to give the cream colored invitation a cursorily examination. Then he flipped it open, quickly scanning the words. _You are cordially invited to the joining of . . . _His mind came to a screeching halt. "You're getting married?" he asked shocked.

"Technically it is more like a renewing of our vows," the kitsune informed him. "But yes. Do bring Boton with you." Then Kurama turned and glided out of the office with an inhuman grace, leaving a stunned god in his wake.

_FaaDFaaDFaaD_

_Cheers! All right, I made my deadline_

_As always, please review. It makes me happy._


	9. The Wedding

_I do not own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha_

**Part Nine**

This was ridiculous, Kagome thought to herself, reaching down to smooth the material of her ornate gown. There was no reason to be nervous. She was the priestess of the Shikon no Tama, not some blushing virgin. Kurama had returned the jewel to her immediately after retrieving it from its hiding spot. It now hung around her neck.

Compared to Naraku, and the other challenges Kagome had faced, one little ceremony was nothing. Besides, it wasn't like the wedding would change anything. It was a technicality, nothing more. In the young woman's mind, Kurama would always be her mate, not simply her husband.

To be honest, the priestess felt a bit sorry for her friends and classmates. Human marriage was a shame compared to the kitsune equivalent. It was unlikely any of them would ever experience the levels of love and devotion Kurama showered on her. He would never leave her; it was an impossibility.

But she was getting off topic. This was her day, not theirs. Kagome exhaled slowly, trying to settle her nerves.

"Would you calm down," a familiar voice spoke up from the windowsill. "You look beautiful."

Kagome spun, her eyes lighting up. Her powers easily allowed her to see through the glamour that hid her friend's true appearance. "Inuyasha!" The miko threw herself across the room and into his outstretched arms, hugging the other tightly.

The hanyou had aged of course, the last vestiges of childhood leaving him. His features were sharper than they had been five hundred years ago and a pair of jagged magenta stripes snaked across his cheeks. It was clear Inuyasha was now a man, not a boy. They were back on even ground.

Still, in other ways, her friend hadn't changed at all. Awkwardly Inuyasha patted her on the back. Shows of strong emotion had never been his forte. "Oi wench," he barked gruffly. "Don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup."

A brilliant smile crossed Kagome's face as she straightened. That was so like Inuyasha. True, they weren't the most encouraging words ever, but it had been just what she needed to hear. The young woman raised her head, taking a deep breath. Now she was ready.

All in all, the wedding went perfectly. Especially considering a full half of the guests were actually disguised youkai. There had been one incident where a wind demon named Jin had gotten a bit tipsy. The redhead had actually been hovering an inch or so off the ground. Fortunately, his partner had quickly handled the situation. It was amazing how far a sudden drop of temperature could go towards sobering one up.

The bride was radiant, the groom handsome, and no one attempted to object. Not even the fan girls, which was just as well considering Hiei was fingering his sword at that point. The small hi-koorime had taken his duties as best man extremely seriously. When it was over, Kurama and Kagome had been pronounced man and wife.

Though the pair had added their own unique twist to the wedding vows. They had promised each other forever and a day. A romantic gesture that left not a female eye dry in the entire house, and in the privacy of their own minds, each swore an additional oath. No one would ever separate them again.

_Epilouge/Omake_

Kagome's fingers tightened convulsively around her mate's hand as another contraction hit. Sweat had soaked the young woman's long raven black hair to her face. She wanted this baby, of course she did. Though it wouldn't hurt her feelings in the least if he could hurry it up a bit.

"You're doing great Minamino-san," the doctor tried to comfort her. "Just a little longer, now take deep breaths."

The priestess tried to obey, only to have a strangled cry erupt from her throat as another wave of pain swept through her body. Kurama grimaced as her grip tightened even more. The kitsune took a moment to thank Inari he wasn't truly human. If he had been Kagome probably would have broken his hand by now.

The doctor took a moment to measure the dilatation. He was relieved to see his patient had made a great deal of progress since the last time. "All right," he said. "Now push." A few minutes later they had a healthy baby.

A brilliant smile crossed Kagome's face as she looked at the squalling infant. The doctor would have joined her if not for one thing. "What on earth?" he muttered, his expression growing befuddled. Growing out of the babes dark hair were two fox-like ears.

The two parents shared a look. "Kurama," Kagome hissed. Quickly the kitsune threw a fistful of some sort of dust into the doctor's face, prudently relieving the man of his burden as he did so.

The brunette blinked, his eyes going unfocused. "What happened," he slurred, swaying on his feet. The drug had already taken full effect.

"Nothing to be concerned about," Kurama assured him. "The baby is fine and everything went well. It's a boy."

"It's a boy," the man repeated dazed. He turned and walked unsteadily out of the room. Waiting room, he thought. He needed to go to the waiting room to tell the family.

Kagome waited until the door had closed behind the doctor before smothering a laugh. She levered herself up, ignoring the pain in her midsection, and reached over to slide a singer finger softly over her son's furry ears. "Cute," she cooed. The one thing she truly missed about her mate's youkai body were his ears.

The kitsune's lips twitched. "True," he agreed kissing his mate on top of her head. "But what are we going to tell my Mother?"

She shrugged. "Don't worry. We'll think of something."

_Finis_

_Muses say they will just use a spell to cover the ears in public_

_On another note, last chance to vote for your favorite plunnie_

_The poll closes tomorrow and the first chapter should be up sometime this weekend_


End file.
